Biskit
Biskit is a lazy Dog villager in Chugga's Animal Crossing: New Leaf Let's Play. He was a starting villager in Palette. History Day 1: New Life [Part 2] Biskit first appeared on Emile's first day in Palette, and Emile was really excited to have him in the town. Day 19: Club Shampoodle? Biskit told Emile he wanted to travel the world, and would be moving away, but Chugga talked him out of it when Biskit was having second thoughts. Day 38: The Public Works Biskit is seen talking with Pietro. Shari's Birthday Biskit told Emile that he wanted to move out and see somewhere new again. Chugga reluctantly let him move out. However, Biskit changed his mind. Bunny Day Biskit remains living in Palette, and speaks to Emile. Father's Day On Father's Day, Emile and Biskit chatted briefly. Unbeknownst to the viewers, this would be the last we would see of him. Bug Off/Summer Solstice Biskit moved out without any warning. He wanted to talk him on Father's Day, but he didn't get a chance to talk to him because he was talking to Rocco. He most likely wanted to tell Chugga he was moving out. After Biskit left Palette. Chugga was very saddened, but he hopes his friend has found his true purpose in life. Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Welcome amiibo Day 1: Old Life On his first day back in town in years, Emile happens to see Biskit and Stinky on Main Street. Emile and Biskit speak on good terms. Day 4: The Worst Birthday Biskit is seen walking on Main Street, but Emile does not notice him.On-screen text apologizes to him afterward. He's seen walking more later, now with Molly and Stinky, but Emile still does not notice them. Day 5: Spacely Sprocket While Emile talks to the visiting Pango, Emile expresses regret over not noticing Biskit the previous day. Day 6: Deep Dive Deep Biskit appears on Main Street once more, and Emile finally speaks to him. Biskit says he enjoys nighttime walks and Emile agrees. Day 8: Selling Out Pango is seen walking around Main Street, Emile doesn't speak to him this time. Day 10: Essential Makeover Emile talks to Biskit while they're both in GracieGrace. Emile speculates that Biskit may have become a famous and wealthy celebrity since his time away. Other Appearances Six Years Emile wandered around Palette, doing some fishing and talking to various villagers. While in Re-Tail, Emile saw Biskit. Trivia *Biskit is one of Chugga's favorite villagers. *Chugga refused to buy an item from Biskit's house two times, because he thought it all fit Biskit's house better than his. *Biskit was going to be moving away in episode 24 until Emile talked him out of it. On Shari's birthday, he once again considered moving away. *On this same day, Emile started a Public Works project to build the water pump Biskit suggested in front of his house, as he had done the same in a previous town. *He is a Lazy villager, like Chester and Egbert. *The day after once not speaking to Biskit when he was on Main Street, while Emile talked to the visiting Pango, Emile expressed regret over not noticing Biskit the previous day.Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Welcome amiibo - Day 5: Spacely Sprocket *On Emile's birthday, Biskit wrote a letter saying he hopes he ate lots of cake, and sent him a scale as a gift. *On Weeding Day, Emile travelled to his personal town of Leafside and visited the alternate universe version of Biskit there."MY BISKIT IS BETTER! HE ISN'T DRESSED LIKE A HOBO!" (alternate universe Biskit was wearing an indian cloth). References Category:Animal Crossing Villagers Category:Dogs Category:Villagers that moved away Category:Male Category:Lazy Villagers